The Troublemakers
by Chris the Spix
Summary: Blu and Jewel are on their way back to their hollow from a little date they had. Little did they know that Raphaels kids are there waiting for them.


The troublemakers

Blu and jewel were on a short trip around the Rio De Janeiro forest. They were both enjoying the sites around. "This is beautiful jewel, but not as beautiful as you." blu complemented. Jewel blushed and told blu, "thank you, but we should start heading home." blu nodded.

When they get back, they were surprised to see Raphaels kids were standing in their hollow. "Hey kids why are you here? Where is your mom and dad?" blu questioned. But they didn't answer him. Instead they tackled blu and jewel and tied them up. "What are you kids doing!? Let us go!" jewel yelled. "We will let you go once we are done with you two." one toucan said. "What are you going to do?" blu said. "We always wanted to know what the inside of the female cloaca looked like. So we decided to look in aunt jewels cloaca." the same toucan said.

Next, two of the kids started to lick jewels cloaca. "No don't lick me there! Don't Do this!" jewel pleaded as she was licked. "I believe we are ready to go in. Once you go in and see what it looks like, come out because we-" he pointed to his sister "-have a surprise for you guys." he smirked

After he said that, they started to stretch her cloaca. The kids noticed a barrier in her cloaca. "there something blocking our way in. Can someone get threw it?" one toucan said. "NO! Don't do this. Only blu can break it." jewel said looking at blu. Blu looked at her and said, "Jewel, I know they won't let us go, unless they get what they want. Do you want me to break your hymen and take your virginity?" jewel didn't know what to do, let blu take her virginity, or let the Kids hurt her. She knew she loved blu and she decided to give it to him. "okay. Kids if you want to get in me, untie blu and he will break it." they untied blu and brought him over to jewel. "I love you honey." blu said. Jewel said the same and braced. Blu put his cloaca on hers and pushed. Jewel screamed as her virginity was taken. Blu felt sad for jewel and was about to kiss her when the kids tied him back up and put him on the ground. "Don't hurt her... please." he cried.

They proceed to stretch her cloaca and one by one they went in. Jewel was in a little pain, but could handle it for now. The last kid that decided to go had a smirk on his face. "Don't do anything stupid kid." jewel said, exhausted. When he went in, jewel felt funny. The kid lifted his pointing feather and stuck it in her cervix and thrusted in and out. Jewel screamed at the feeling. Blu felt worried on what the kid would do next. The kid took his wet feather out of her cervix and noticed the hole was just the size for his cloaca. He stuck his cloaca against the hole and thrusted in, penetrating her womb. Jewel moaned and told blu "he's putting his cloaca in my cervix... I don't want to get pregnant." blu was crying now because he knew this wouldn't be his baby. The kids looked at blu and sighed. "we'll make sure he doesn't cum in you." one went in and told him. Jewel came on top of them. When they came out, the one fucking her cervix went up to her face and came on her.

Once they all had their turn and the kid came on jewel, the leader of the group walked over to his sister to show them the surprise. "Are you ready sis?" he said. "Yes, but can we untie uncle blu and aunt jewel? They look like they need to cuddle." she said. He nodded and untied them.

Blu and Jewel hugged each other. Blu cleaned the cum off her face. "Are you okay, Jewel?" "I'm... fine." Jewel said, her voice cracking. Jewel put her head on Blus shoulder and started to cry. Blu wrapped his wings around her to comfort her. "It's okay Jewel. Your going to be okay." Blu comforted. He started wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Come on, Jewel, take a seat. You need to rest." Blu said. Blu and Jewel sat down cuddling and watching the kids.

After that, all the kids gathered around their leader and their sister. "Okay now that we know what the inside of a cloaca looks like, we will show you what it's used for." the leader toucan said. He walked up to his sister, and climbed on her back.

Blu and jewel where watching in horror as the kids were about to mate. They heard the little girl scream as he tore through her hymen and took her virginity. The kids that were mating decided to speed it up. "Are you... Ready sis? AH" "Yes... Make me cum OH get me pregnant!" she said. They came at the same time. The male came so much that his sisters belly distended. He climbed off his sisters back and went back over to his siblings. "See what I did?" they nodded. "Now you guys will have some fun."

All the kids nodded at his statement. They went over to blu and jewel and tied them up again. "Okay here's what we are going to do. All the females will go over to uncle blu and mate with him till he cums in you. It will hurt when you connect with him. The males will go over to aunt jewel and mate with her but don't cum in her. Cum on her face or in her mouth. Do you understand?" the leader questioned. They all nodded and got into a line of eight males by jewel and eight females by blu. "Before we start, boys we have to get the girls wet for uncle blu. He is much to big for them so if we lube them up, he can slip right in them." the leader said. They nodded again, and went over to their sisters who were pointing their cloacas at them. The boys started at the same time and made all the girls orgasm. They got back in line getting ready for their plan. They started the plan.

On blu's side, he wasn't enjoying his job. He had to connect his cloaca with eight young girls, break their hymens and cum in them. The first girl walked up to blu and showed her cloaca to him. "What do you want? Just put your cloaca on mine and get this over with." The girl didn't take the time to say what she was doing and started licking his cloaca. Blu was surprised at this. She turned around and looked into his hazel eyes. She then connected her wet cloaca with his and she felt something big go into her, almost tearing her hymen. Once it tore her hymen, she screamed while blu looked at her belly, seeing it get bigger from his bulging cloaca. When the little girl recovered, she started bouncing up and down, moaning in pleasure. Blu sat their feeling her tight cloaca over his cloaca. "AH yes uncle blu... this is... amazing!" the young girl moaned. Blu felt his cloaca enter her cervix. "OW that hurt I'm gonna cum!" she said cumming. Blu came straight into her womb. "Thank you uncle blu." she said getting off and looking at her cum filled belly. "Can you get the excess cum off my cloaca?" she asked. Blu nodded. She put her cloaca in his face. "I'm going to collect it in my mouth and blow it in your cloaca while the other girls ride me." blu said enjoying this. They continued doing this. Blu deflowers a girl, fucks them, cums in them, licks and then pushes the excess cum into their distended wombs.

Jewel on the other hand, didn't like this at all. She never liked being restrained or forced to do something. The male kids decided that it would be better if she was wet. They went up to her and one of them said, "I will go inside of her and lick her G-spot to get her wet." The kids stretched her cloaca and he went inside. He quickly found her G-spot and started licking it. Jewel started to moan more, and after a few minutes she climaxed on the kid inside of her. He came out and said "Here's what we'll do. First who wants their cloaca sucked on." Four of the eight raised their wings. "Okay. The rest of you want the cloaca, correct?" they nodded. "What we will do is have one of us work on her cloaca while the others get a beak job." he said. Jewel frowned and refused to open her beak for the kids. The leader of the group saw this and walked up to her. "Give them what they want or I'll connect my cloaca with your cervix and cum." "You wouldn't." jewel said. He went to her cloaca, got inside her, and started thrusting into her cervix. Jewel decided that she would rather give beak jobs than get pregnant with his kid. "I'll... give you OH what you want! Get him... out of me." she screamed. One went in and got him out. He walked back over to his mate/sister and started fingering her cloaca, prompting her to moan. Jewel opened her beak and sucked on the males cloaca while she was getting fucked. "OH ya this... Is so good aunt Jewel." the kid she was giving a beak job to said. "I'm gonna cum soon. Brother make room for me, we'll both cum in her mouth." the kid in her cloaca said. He moved over and the kids both climaxed in her mouth. She swallowed it and looked at blu, surprised by his actions. He was untied and, instead of helping jewel, he was fingering two girls. "Blu what are you doing come help me." jewel pleaded. Blu knew if he helped he would be tied back up and they would get jewel pregnant. "I'm sorry Jewel. If I do then I'm at risk of getting tied up and you getting pregnant. Just enjoy yourself. I'm enjoying fingering these girls. So maybe if you cooperate they will let you do whatever you want with them." blu said, as his girls moaned and climaxed for the third time. Jewel decided to take his advice and gave beak jobs to the other three while the others fucked her.

The leader decided that enough was enough. "Okay siblings. We are done. Gather around and get on your backs." "Why?" they asked. "We are going to let them do what ever they want with us. We forced them to let us do this with them. Now I think it's time for them to get even with us. If you refuse, I'll tie you up and they can do you twice." the leader said laying out his plan for blu and jewel. "Okay." The kids laid down on their backs, show their aunt and uncle their cloacas. The leader untied blu and jewel and said, "Have your way with them. Any way you want to do it." Blu and Jewel both got up. They gave each other a quick hug and thought about what they should do. "How about I suck the cloaca of the male that went into my cervix then you finger his urethra? It seems like payback. Then you will fuck everyone of them whether male or female. I'm sure the males would like to know how their sisters feel about their wombs being inflated." jewel said to blu. Blu didn't need to think about it and went to the male from jewels cervix. "You have been a very naughty little boy. Now we have to punish you." blu said. "NO please don't. I'm sorry. I was just horny. Please don't hurt me." the kid begged, knowing what he will be punished for. "Oh we won't hurt you we want you to feel how I felt when you fingered and fucked my cervix." jewel said. They asked the other kids to gather around.

Jewel started to suck on the kids cloaca. He moaned and bulged into his aunts mouth. Jewel grabbed his erect cloaca and held it still. He whimpered and struggled. Blu lifted his feather tip and stuck it on the tip of his wet erect cloaca. The kid was scared now. Blu pushed his feather deep in his urethra. "Take it out! Please. I don't want my bladder touched. It's to deep." the kid said groaning. Blu started to thrust his feather in and out of it. After five minutes the little boy climaxed on blu's feather. Blu made him lick his own cum off his feather. "Please don't do that again." the kid begged. "We won't but your going to be the first one to experience our next activity." Jewel told him what he was going to do. After that blu connected his cloaca with the boy and bulged forth into him. He started thrusting while jewel told him to lick her cloaca. He stuck his tongue in her while she made out with blu. The little kid felt his uncles bulge in him spasm and both of them came. Blu felt the cum in the boys body push against his cloaca. It started to go into both of their bladders, most of it in the kids. The kid didn't know what to do but try to go to the bathroom when blu pulled out. He licked jewel till she came while he used the bathroom, pushing out blu's semen. They moved to the next kid who was female. With her womb already inflated, blu told jewel that they should switch positions. Jewel nodded and connected her cloaca with the girl, while blu was getting a beak job. "How does... it feel jewel?" blu asked. "Second best feeling of my life. What about you?" Jewel questioned. "Also the second best feeling of my life." he responded. "What's the best?" a kid asked. "Kissing her/him." with that they kissed and came. The little girl swallowed the cum and her belly inflated more. They got off and the little girl said, "You taste good uncle blu." they continued throughout the rest of the kids. They all enjoyed their time with their aunt and uncle.

Three hours after this whole event, the kids went home with inflated bellies. The kids came back a couple weeks later. "Hey kids what's up?" blu asked. The leader stepped forward and said, "It turns out that all the girls are pregnant. We wanted to inform you. We also came here to ask you both one more thing." Jewel stepped forward and asked, "What would that be?" "We wanted to ask aunt jewel to get pregnant. If you don't want to do it you don't have to." the leader said. Blu and Jewel looked at each other and said, "Give us a minute to talk about this." They walked out of the hollow to where they wouldn't be heard by the kids. "Jewel I'm sure I'm ready for this, but are you?" Blu asked. "I think were both ready for this. I didn't want to tell you this but I was ready the day you broke my hymen. I didn't want to get pregnant by the kids but I was going to tell you that night." Blu and jewel walked back to the kids and said, "okay. You guys want me to get pregnant. I will do it as long as you guys masturbate to us mating. Once you cum, you must keep going and deal with the ticklish sensation. Got it?" jewel instructed. The kids nodded and sat down, touching themselves.

Blu and Jewel looked at each other, and blu asked, "Do you want to ride me or should I get on top of you?" "I want you to ride me." blu said. Jewel got on top of blu and told him, "I want you deep inside of me. Your cum better go past my cervix and fill my womb." "Alright. Here I go Jewel." Blu pushed into her so that his cloaca touched her cervix and spread it a little. "Yes. Keep going like that blu." he started to slide back and forth, thrusting into jewel. He did this for four minutes, until the kids started to cum. He and Jewel both looked over and blu said, "You guys better keep going or we will stop right now. You have to bear with the tingling sensation."

The kids came and kept rubbing their wet feather tips against their spasming cloacas. They started to struggle and kept rubbing.

Blu and jewel then continued to mate. Jewel felt herself ready to cum and warned blu, "Blu... I'm almost... there. 'moan' Cum in me NOW!" Jewel let out a big moan and came as blu came. They kissed each other as they came.

After all of this was over, the kids left back to their hollows. Over the next few months the females started to grow bigger and gave birth to one egg for each of them. The brothers picked their sisters as mates and acted as the eggs fathers.

Blu and Jewel had one egg the first time they mated and had a daughter named Carla. The second time they mated Blu and Jewel had two more eggs. One was a male named Tiago, and the other was a daughter named Bia.

Both families were very odd, but in the end, they learned that family comes from all friendships.


End file.
